


With you everything is at place.

by Robopou



Series: TouRiko [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Person Narrative, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopou/pseuds/Robopou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko remembers all the little things she had with Touka.<br/>And maybe one big thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you everything is at place.

„Will I ever meet you again?“  
___________________________

It wasn’t long ago that we talked, or that I saw your light blue hair.

I remember you telling me not to describe it as ‚cornflower‘, you said it was cheesy.  
Or should I say ‚corny‘?  
This is the moment where I’d expect you to flick my forehead.  
But it’s worth seeing your eyes turn away in embarrassment, or see the red dust your cheeks…  
You have so many dimensions to your personality. You seem tough but actually you’re the kindest soul I know.  
You’re just one of a kind.

I remember that one time when we were heading home and went to get something to drink. Something warm, it was snowing.  
„I can’t believe you can stick to coffee all the time, do you really enjoy drinking bad tasting water?“  
„You drink it, too. Plus, I don’t think that cup of hot leaf water is any better.“  
„Drinking milk coffee with sugar is something different than pure black coffee. And you’d like tea if you’d give it a chance.“ I said as I tried to hand you my cup.  
„No way.“  
„Good, enjoy your bean water.“  
You laughed at that. I remember the way your eyebrows crinkled and the corners of your mouth curled upside. I really am cheesy, aren’t I?

Do you remember the time during summer when the weather was pleasant and we decided to study outdoors? I even prepared lunch, so we could have a pic nic. Sadly, you were on a diet. But you complimented my effort and its looks.  
„You look so sad.“  
„My best friend won’t stop making excuses because she dislikes my cooking.“  
„Come on, Yoriko.“  
„You hurt me.“  
„Don’t be like that. I’ll try, but you’ll stop frowning, okay?“  
„Okay,“ I grinned, while feeding you a piece of fried egg. „And?“  
„It’s tender. It’s good. Don’t worry.“  
I remember how you made me smile with that compliment.  
„You’re unbelievably quiet today. Are you still sad about me not eating your food?“  
„No, I’m fine. Really.“  
„Come on, Yoriko. Don’t lie to me.“  
„I was just…“  
„Yes?“  
„Thinking. Just thinking…“  
„About what?“  
„Just some silly stuff. Nothing you should mind.“  
„You can tell everything, Yoriko.“  
„Please don’t judge me but, do you believe in soul mates?“  
„Soul mates?“  
„Yeah, I mean… someone that is just right, you know?“  
„You really can be cheesy.“  
„Haha, so?“  
„So what?“  
„Do you?“  
„Believe in soul mates? That’s hard… well, I don’t think one should waste their time to wait on ‚the one‘.“  
„You’re so unromantic, Touka!“  
„That’s not what I meant. It’s just, sometimes we have already have everything we need and by looking out for someone who might never come… we neglect the knes who truly matter… are you blushing?“  
„That was… so cute Touka!“ I said when I pulled you into an embrace, pressing my cheek against yours.  
„…Now let go of me, I’m suffocating.“  
„You really can be sweet sometimes.“  
„Yeah, sometimes… Do you, though?“  
„What?“  
„Believe into soul mates?“  
„I don’t know, your words made a lot of sense. I do believe in soul mates, but I think I don’t lack anything at the moment.“  
You looked away and smiled.  
When will I ever tell you, though?  
I wanted to tell you something important, I didn’t have time, nor did I know where to tell you. But I felt as if a trip to the zoo would be good, and maybe a chance to tell you…  
I remember baking pastries and preparing our lunches that day. I decided to make yours prettier than usual. I really wanted to make you smile, take your breath away.  
I was glad you had time that day, at around 2.30pm you should have been at the giraffe cage.  
But you weren’t, you didn’t come.  
Even after texting you a dozen times, a felt hundred times. You didn’t come.  
I don’t feel comfortable enough to say that was a sign.  
Maybe, it was. Maybe, fate wanted me to wait. It was probably too early, not the right time, not the right setting.  
To be honest, I don’t remember you texting me a while after. I expected you to tell me something came in between, or that you wouldn’t be at home. You weren’t . It was weird, where were you, Touka?

Two weeks passed until you called me, a new number. I was afraid you were ill, in trouble or something. You weren’t. I’m glad.  
I just don’t know what I’d do without you. I mean, without you, life seems different. Just not the same.  
In those two weeks, I missed your smile and your laugh. Your bickering and your sarcasm, your face and your kindness. I missed you a lot.  
Do you know what I wanted to tell you?  
I wanted to tell you that I was fine the way I was, content and had all I needed. I even think I had someone I could call a soul mate.  
And… I also wanted to tell you that

  
_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff, no beta yet. I love my otp.  
> Check my tumblr kurdishflagemoji.tumblr.com


End file.
